objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDI/II Murder Mystery
BFDI/II Murder Mystery is a series made by Redhuanhakim03, now owned by NLG343 and Chikako. Don't edit this page without their permission. Characters 69 characters, which includes: # Taspo Targo (Gordon Targan) # Michael Jackson # Abraham Lincoln # Mary-Todd Lincoln # Leonardo DiCaprio # Cristiano Ronaldo # Muhammad Ali # Gene Wilder # David Bowie # Thomas Edison # Ernie Banks # Jose Fernandez # Ka (Casey Kasi) # Talpo Tarmo (Eric Targan) # Tasgo Tarpo (Andrew Targan Jr.) # David Tergamo # Nicholas Tergamo # Misaki (Braixen) # All characters and hosts Minor characters This section is under construction. Episode 1 # Janet Jackson # Mary Todd Lincoln # Kepler-22b # Kepler-438b # Zinedine Zidane Episode 2 # Suitcase Man # A brown suitcase with golden straps, made on April 28, 1999 Episode 3 # SpongeBob SquarePants cast Episode 4 # Pink 2001 # Renato Sanches Episode 5 # Taspo Targo (Taco variant) # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # Kepler-22b Episode 6 # Ice Cube (born 2001) Episode 7 # Windows XP logo # Kepler-438b # Kepler-442b Episode 8 # Prince (born 1958) # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # Anthony Rizzo (born 1989) Episode 9 # Taspotallow # Tarshtallow # Taspo Targo's marshmallow # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # Anthony Rizzo (born 1989) # Marshmallow (born 1997) # Renato Sanches Episode 10 # KOI-4878.01 # Windows 98 logo # 1998–2006 ITV logo # 1998 FIFA World Cup logo # CatDog cast Episode 11 # Tommy Tispu # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # 1998 FIFA World Cup logo Episode 12 # Kepler-296e Episode 13 # Prince (born 1958) Episode 14 # O.J. Simpson # Howard the Duck Episode 15 # Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 Episode 16 # KOI-4878.01 # 1998 FIFA World Cup logo Episode 17 # World Trade Center (1973–2001) # World Trade Center (2001–present) Episode 18 # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # Windows 95 logo Episode 19 # TePhone4 # ereFon 4 Episode 20 # The Loud House cast # One57 Episode 21 # PlayStation logo Episode 22 # William Howard Taft # Tom Brady Episode 23 # Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson # Renato Sanches Episode 24 # Need for Speed: Most Wanted Episode 25 # Eiffel Tower Episode 26 # Windows 2000 logo # Windows ME logo Episode 27 Episode 28 # iMac G3 Episode 29 # Windows 95 logo Episode 30 # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # Queen Elizabeth # King William Episode 31 # David Sanchez Lopez Episode 32 Episode 33 Episode 34 # KOI-4878.01 # 1998 FIFA World Cup logo # Henry Ford Episode 35 Episode 36 # 1998 FIFA World Cup logo Episode 37 # Kris Bryant (born 1992) Episode 38 # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # The Killer Episode 1: Beginning May 19, 12:00 pm Taspo Targo went to the mall to meet Muhammad Ali. Ali had recently watched 2012 (2009) in a cinema. Taspo Targo said hi to Ali, then talked to him about BFDI and II. Ali said it is his dream to voice for the characters and said he is a big fan of the show. Tasp just smiled. 12:30 pm Blocky saw Taspo Targo at the mall, he tried to prank him, but failed. At the same time, Taspo Targo and Ali went to the bus station. After 9 minutes, Ali said that hey should go to the subway, since that is faster than the bus on arrival times. Taspo Targo said it was a good idea. 12:45 pm Suitcase and Balloon went to the cinema to watch Need for Speed (2014). Talpo Tarmo went to the cinema. He tried to shoot Suitcase but missed. He threw a suitcase to her. And missed. He gave up and shot Balloon instead. This time, he did not miss and Balloon popped. Suitcase retreated to the nearest Recovery Center. At the same time, Taspo Targo and Ali was on the way to the new hotel. 1:00 pm Cristiano Ronaldo (Portugal) and Zinedine Zidane (France) were in the stadium, playing a football match. Ronaldo scored 2 while Zidane scored 1. Thomas Edison was at he stadium. He walked over to them and they talked for a while. 2:30 pm Balloon finally revived and traced straight to the apartment. 2:45 pm Suitcase and Balloon went to their room on the apartment. The killer saw them. Talpo Tarmo seen by the killer. He was seen with a gun and went inside the apartment 6:00 pm At the new hotel, Taspo Targo saw Janet Jackson and Mary Todd Lincoln. Then, he called Michael Jackson and Abraham Lincoln to meet him at park at 7:30 pm with his iPhone 4. They came to him. Taspo Targo went to the apartment where Suitcase and Balloon are living. Seeing Talpo Tarmo, he dragged him out of the apartment back to the cinema. He said he shouldn't kill an innocent couple. Little did he know the actual killer passed him. 7:30 pm Michael Jackson, Janet Jackson, Abraham Lincoln and Mary Todd Lincoln went to the park. Taspo, dragging Talpo Tarmo by the ear painfully, finally appeared in view to the 4. Abraham Lincoln said "It is not a struggle to be late." They all laughed. Later, they all were seen enjoying popsicles and coffee with thick cream. Talpo Tarmo said that he felt sick, so he ran off. He wasn't seen again until the next day. 8:00 pm A red car was seen parked in Memory Drive. The owner of the car got out. Episode 2: Murder of Suitcase May 20, 9:00 pm Suitcase started her day in her new home inside Framingham, MA. Episode 3: Testimony of Balloon TBA Episode 4: Murder of Bow TBA Episode 5: Murder of Taco TBA Episode 6: Murder of Ice Cube TBA Episode 7: Testimoney of OJ TBA Episode 8: Disappearance of Michael Jackson TBA Episode 9: Murder of Marshmallow TBA Episode 10: Testimony of Apple TBA Episode 11: Murder of Tissues TBA Episode 12: Murder of Nickel TBA Episode 13: Reappearance of Michael Jackson TBA Episode 14: Murder of OJ TBA Episode 15: Testimoney of Paper TBA Episode 16: Murder of Pin TBA Episode 17: Murder of Bubble, Match and Pencil TBA Episode 18: Testimony of Book and Ice Cube TBA Episode 19: Murder of MePhone4 TBA Episode 20: Disappearance of Abraham Lincoln TBA Episode 21: Murder of Paper TBA Episode 22: Testimoney of MePhone4s and MePhone6 TBA Episode 23: Murder of Rocky TBA Episode 24: Testimoney of Tennis Ball TBA Episode 25: Murder of Coiny TBA Episode 26: Testimony of Firey TBA Episode 27: Reappearance of Abraham Lincoln TBA Episode 28: Murder of Book TBA Episode 29: Murder of Needle TBA Episode 30: Stuck in 1989 TBA Episode 31: Murder of Eraser, Pen, Blocky and Snowball TBA Episode 32: Murder of Puffball TBA Episode 33: Testimoney of Gelatin TBA Episode 34: Murder of Cheesy TBA Episode 35: Testimony of Microphone, Soap, Trohpy and Bomb TBA Episode 36: Murder of Test Tube TBA Episode 37: Appearance of Ghosts TBA Episode 38: Guessing the Killer and the End TBA Category:BFDI Category:Victim Category:BFDIA Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Horror Category:Series Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Killer Category:Drama Category:Unfinished Category:Redhuanhakim03 Category:Murder Mystery Category:Murder Category:Murder Fan Fictions Category:Murder Series